peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 January 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-01-16 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from the White Stripes covering Son House's Death Letter and then plays the original version. He then plays Captain Beefheart's version of Son House's Ah Feel Like Ahcid. Sessions * Hefner Tracklisting *In/Humanity: Too Drunk To Molotov (album - Violent Resignation: The Great American Teenage Suicide Rebellion 1992-1998) Prank Records @''' *John Duffey: She's More To Be Pitied (CD - Always In Style: A Collection) Sugar Hill '''@ *Klart: Robot (12" - For Shavers Only) Rotters Golf Club @''' *Los Nachos: Just Wanna (LP - Turn It Up) Neurosonic Records *Hefner: Don't Give Us On Us Baby (Not Peel Session, (played by mistake)) *James Carr: Forgetting You (LP - At The Dark End Of The Street) Upside *Panacea: Boo-Yaah (Unlock The Sound) (LP - German Engineering) Position Chrome *Hefner: King Of Summer (session) *White Stripes; Death Letter (LP - De Stijl) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Son House: Death Letter (C B S Records) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Ah Feel Like Ahcid (LP - Strictly Personal) Liberty *Richard Hinge: 416 (12" - The Return Of Freya EP) Disko B '''@ *Hefner: Peppermint Taste (session) *Mispelt: Say 'Goodbye' (CD - Same Shit Different Day) Demo C D *D J Skull: Distortion (Red Cat Records) @/$ *Homochord Dance Orchestra: Lonesome And Blue (78) Homochord Records Pig's Big 78 # $ *Mark B & Blade: The Unknown (LP - The Unknown) Wordplay Records $''' *A Quiet Revolution: Velvet (CD - A Quiet Revolution) Poptones *Hefner: Can't Help Losing You (session) *Big Youth: Is Dread In A Babylon (3xCD: Natty Universal Dread) Blood/Fire '''# $ *Extreme Noise Terror: When Gods Burn (LP - Being And Nothing) Candlelight''' $''' *El Hombre Trajeado: Double Blind (LP - Saccade) Human Condition *Frank Reyes: Lo Que La Gusta Las Mujeres (v/a CD - Rough Guide to Merengue & Bachata) Rough Guide *Flin-Flon: Shuffle Board (LP - Booboo) Teenbeat *Hefner: The Nights Are Long (session) *Dark Soldier (Ray Keith): Unauthorised (3x12" - Dark Soldier Presents Universal Wars) Dread Records *Interpol: P D A (Chemikal Underground Records)' $' *Paul Quinichette: No Time (Verve Records) $''' *Baptist Generals: 2/3rds Jim's Head (LP - Dog) Munich '''$ *Domestic 4: Listen (CD - Bungalow Ranch Style) Liquefaction $''' *Nile: Nas Akhu Khan She En Asbin (LP - Black Seeds Of Vengeance) Relapse '''$ Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. Tracks marked @''' are available on 'File 2. '''Tracks marked '$ are available on File 3 File ;Name *1) John Peel Tape 9 Side A *2) 2001-01-xx Peel Show LE596 *3) 2001-01-xx Peel Show LE597 ;Length *1) 46:48 (21:43 - 28:11) *2) 1:32:20 (from 1:16:50) *3) 1:31:41 (to 32:04) ;Other * 1) Many thanks to LC Pumpkin * 2) Many thanks to Lee. Created from LE596 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 2001 Lee Tape 596 *3) Many thanks to Lee. Created from LE597 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 2001 Lee Tape 597 ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2,3) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:2001 Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)